First to Hogwarts
by Nice Huntress
Summary: A Weasley World. Bill heads for Hogwarts.


**AN: Bill's heading for Hogwarts! Oh, and if you're going by the Twin's b-day is on April 1st, you would realise that Molly should be pregnant with them by now, well, she is, but she doesn't know it.**

**Btw, I'm currently sorting out my entire plan for my Paisley stories. I wanted it to be organised so not much is coming out for a while! Give me two months, maximum, (this is for a proper, novel-length story, not these mini-fics).**

**First to Hogwarts**

Waking slowly from his slumber, William Weasley, the eldest of the three boys, turned and instinctively reached out to hit the younger brother who was pestering him.

"Go 'way Charlie, play qui'itch later." He grumbled as he snuggled back underneath his blankets.

"I don't want to play quidditch Bill. It's September the first and Mum told me to wake you up before we're late!" Charlie, Bill's nine-year-old brother exclaimed, shaking Bill once more.

What Charlie had said filtered through Bill's train of thought once, twice, and on the third time round he realised what it meant. The first of September. Hogwarts. He shot up, shocking his little brother, who tripped over his feet as he stumbled backwards and ended up on the floor. Looking up at Bill confusedly, Charlie rubbed his bum as he carefully stood back up.

"What's gotten into you? You never get up." He stated, Bill grinned and started grabbing his clothes that had been left out of the last minute packing, lying about the room. He yanked off his bed shirt and pulled a darkening-white T-shirt on, and then he jumped around the room as he hopped into his jeans whilst Charlie looked on, a cross between being amused or worried at his brother's odd behaviour.

"What time is it?" Bill asked distractedly, Charlie looked down at the watch he had pinched from their Dad's desk drawer in the garage, where the muggle things were kept without their Mother's knowledge.

"Twenty past nine." Charlie informed, "I think." He added as he peered at the clock face, he wasn't sure how to read the muggle contraption, "Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to be late." Bill replied, as if it were obvious. Charlie snorted.

"Like you're ever on time anyway." He said impishly, Bill glared at him and pushed him out of the bedroom and proceeded downstairs.

"Well I don't exactly want to be stuck with you another year." He retorted, it was Charlie's turn to send his brother evils as they entered the kitchen. "Morning Mum, Dad." Bill said cheerfully.

"My Merlin, your up on time for once Bill." Molly, their Mum, teased affectionately as she fed Percy, the two's sixteen month old brother.

"Yes, is there something wrong Bill?" Arthur, their Father, continued for his wife. Bill rolled his eyes at his parents.

"Very funny." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "I just can't wait to go to Hogwarts." He added with a smile that lit up his face, his parents smiled at each other, Molly's smile somewhat teary.

"Oh my first little boy is going to Hogwarts." She said wistfully as she cleaned up Percy's breakfast. She dazed slightly as if lost in an old memory. "My little William is going to Hogwarts." She repeated, Bill cringed at the use of his given name.

"Mum." He whined, "You still have Charlie and Percy." He stated, Arthur smiled at his eldest.

"But it's different Bill. You're my eldest, my first born." Molly sighed, "Oh you've grown up so fast." Bill looked hopefully at his Dad, wishing that his Mum would just get out of her strange mood (which was truthfully scaring him), though his father just smiled back at him knowingly and let his son endure the mother's… motherly-ness. "Oh I'm going to miss you so much William!" Molly cried, throwing her arms around Bill, Charlie sniggered slightly.

"Your next." Bill mouthed to the second eldest, who then shut-up and looked fearfully at his mother, who was still clinging onto Bill, as if he was going and wouldn't be coming back.

"Where's your trunk Bill?" Arthur asked his eldest.

"On the top of the stairs, like you said." Bill replied as he was finally let go.

"Good good." Arthur muttered.

"Hey Dad, can I have Bill's old room?" Charlie asked excitedly, Bill glared at his younger brother.

"No you can't!" He shouted back, "I'm coming back!" Charlie's smile lessened.

"Shame." He muttered, Bill punched Charlie's upper arm as hard as he could.

"Hey now! Don't you start William!" Molly warned, Bill rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast. They sat around and ate in comfortable mindless chatter until Arthur suggested getting Bill's trunk. The Weasley patriarch stood and headed for the stairs. Standing at the bottom of them her levitated the trunk that he saw at the top down to himself slowly, before taking it to his new muggle 'car' that he had found. He placed it in the back and the small family started to get ready to leave.

"You haven't forgotten anything have you Bill?" Arthur asked the boy as he settled in the drivers seat; Molly strapped Percy in properly before moving to the passenger seat.

"No Dad." Bill replied with a roll of his eyes as Arthur prepared to start up the car.

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road." He said with a smile and turned the ignition.

"Are you sure that this muggle automobile is reliable?" Molly asked worriedly, jerking slightly as the car went forward on the rocky track that served as a road.

"Yes Molly dear, I reassure you that it's a perfectly fine method of transport." Arthur stated, "I've used it a countless many of times and it's never failed me once."

"Dad, you've used it twice." Charlie said sceptically.

"But-"

"Twice including now." Charlie continued, Bill laughed at his father's look.

"Well, like I said. It's perfectly reli-" The car made a funny noise and slowed to a stop. "-able." Arthur finished. Both boys laughed at the man who blushed under the wrath of his wife.

"_Now_ how are we meant to reach the station Arthur! Oh if we are late I will not be happy!" Molly exclaimed as she un-buckled herself and got out of the car, slamming her door in the process, starling the sleeping Percy who immediately cried for attention. Opening the rear door Molly scooped her youngest in her arms. "There there Percy. Don't cry." She cooed. Arthur turned to the other two.

"I suggest we organise a trip with the Knight Bus then." He said and got out of the car also. Following their fathers lead the brothers followed.

Arthur lifted his wand hand and stepped back with his family (and Bill's trunk which had been taken from the back of the car boot) as a huge, triple-decker purple bus landed in front of them, skimming the roof of the car, stripping off some paint because of the speed. Arthur was about to say something though closed his mouth at his wife's glare.

"Hello, Craig Larcenous at your service. Where'd you like to go?" A young, polite man in a purple uniform said, Molly smiled at him.

"Kings Cross Station please." She said charmingly, Craig nodded and smiled back at her.

"No problem." He replied and ushered them in before going down the steps to receive Bill's extremely heavy trunk.

"How much would that be?" Arthur asked, taking his change from his pocket.

"Five sickles for both you and your wife, two each for your boys and your toddler, he's free." Craig told them, Arthur counted the correct change and handed the fourteen sickles to the conductor and was led to some seats. "Enjoy your trip." Craig said cheerfully as the Knight Bus lurched forward. Molly had a death grip on the seats.

"I don't like this." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes tightly, her face slowly turning green.

"Molly?" Arthur asked hesitantly, the woman quickly shoved Percy into his arms and dashed upstairs for the loos on the bus.

"She doesn't look so good." Craig noted, Arthur nodded slightly and looked to his sons.

"Now Bill." He said seriously, gaining the boy's attention. "I don't want you to judge anybody on anything." He stated, "I don't want you to judge them by their skin colour, their religion and more importantly, their blood." Bill nodded.

"I know Dad." He said in reply. They fell into a thoughtful silence.

Molly came back from the loos with extremely pale skin. Craig handed her a bottle of water.

"Free of charge, looks like you need it." He said helpfully, Molly nodded her thanks and downed most of it quickly.

"You feeling better now Love?" Arthur asked, Molly nodded and sat back down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

A little while later the bus came to a stop.

"Hogsmeade." Craig called up the stairs, a tall woman with two young children stepped off the bus with a smile two minutes later and then the bus was on the roll again. Craig looked sympathetically at Molly, "One more stop before Kings Cross ma'am." He said, the woman nodded again, it seemed as though it were the only move she could make at the moment.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, it seemed that Molly had fallen asleep though she was jerked awake by the final landing of the Knight Bus as it landed outside of Kings Cross.

"Have a good day." Craig said as he dropped the trunk out of the Knight Bus.

"Well, lets get you to your train Bill, it's already half-past." Arthur suggested.

By the time they manoeuvred their way to platform nine and three quarters it was five too.

"Oh Bill I'll miss you!" Molly cried and flung her arms around him.

"See you soon Mum." Bill said. Molly pried herself away from her son and stood back. "See you soon Charlie." He added and headed towards the train with his father, who was helping to drag his trunk along. The got to the stairs of a compartment.

"Have fun." Arthur said and hugged his son.

"I will do. See you soon." Bill replied happily and he dragged his trunk up the stairs.

"Need help?" A handsome young man with longish black hair that reached his shoulders and sapphire blue eyes asked with a grin. Bill looked up at him and another black haired boy with him. This one had the messiest hair he'd ever seen and mischievous hazel eyes.

"If you don't mind." Bill muttered. Both young men grabbed the trunk and pulled it off. Bill turned to the open compartment door. "Bye Dad." He said with a final wave as the door shut. He raced down the corridor to catch up with the two young men who stood outside of a compartment.

"Found some more first years for you." The second one said.

"Thanks for the help." Bill replied, "I'm Bill Weasley by the way." He held out his hand politely, the two amused black-haired boys shook it in turns.

"Sirius Black," The first one told him, "And this is my loyal side-kick James Potter, also known as Jimmy, Wonder Boy!" Sirius mocked his friend (with one hand on his waist and the other fisted in the air), 'James' hit him.

"More like the other way round you Ugly Mutt." James retorted with a grin, "We'll see you around Bill." He added and the pair walked off. Bill was left to the compartment of two other first years, a boy and a girl.

"Hi, I'm Bill." He greeted and sat down. The boy had dirty blond hair and a small smile to go with his light blue and friendly eyes.

"Darrel Hindley, nice to meet you." He said to Bill, who turned to the girl. She had a dark complexion and hair and soft brown eyes.

"Desiree Boncouer, but you can call me Dizzy." She introduced with a grand smile, Bill grinned and immediately thought that he had found two people to share his time at Hogwarts with.

* * *

**AN: Have you realised how differently American's speak to English? Like American's would say 'sweater' instead of 'jumper' or 'pants' instead of 'trousers'. To be honest, it's confusing, I mean, I understand the 'sweater' one (I mean, they can make you sweat like hell! Seriously. School uniform shouldn't be worn 24/7!) But the 'pants' thing? I mean, who wears their undies instead of trousers? Lol. This is the result of a funny discussion between a South African friend and me (if you wanna know, the English that she was taught was American-English, hence the confusion when I first met her about 4yrs ago...).**

**Feel free to review! Lol.**

_**Timeline:**_

_**First to Hogwarts**_

_Spider_

_**Huggy Bear**_

**:p Nixi the One and Only, Severely Stupid Pixi**

**Err, in response to Tikvah Ariel's review: I've corrected the mistakes. I'll put this in order. The 'To Hogwarts.' didn't need a comma in my opinion; Yeh, I meant 'No Dad.' Lol; You're right again, it's the maN not ma; I used follow twice, my handy thesaurus was missing when I wrote this (points at lil sis); I probably clicked the 'O' button too fast, again shrugs; I planned on writing something else by 'your', guess I didn't change it; confuzzled about why the 'I will do. S' was funny, it says 'I will do. See you soon.'; And the Marauders? You don't wanna know how much time I've spent trying to work out ages. I've gone by what the HP Lexicon says about the Weasley family ages (I think it was that site) and applied it to JL being 20 or so when they had Harry, the proper maths for it is in my room on that computer so I couldn't tell you atm. Ugly Mutt was as in an insulting name, I do the same with 'Brat' (Lil sis). Ahh, Dizzy, she's no Mary-Sue. Promise! When I publish later stories then you'll see that. I just love the name Desiree and Boncouer is a name which means 'Good heart' in French, or something like that, it was a name I used in another (un-published) story. Desiree also has a meaning which you'll find on This is only a one-shot though I might add more later and thanx for the info on the American school system!**

**Added 10th June:**

**theKRITIC – Here's the thing I found about the Weasley's ages, so I've only made Charlie around 13yrs older than Ron, so it's roughly correct:**

**Calculating the ages of the Weasley children paraphrased from a post on _HPfGU by Michelle:  
_**_**In PA it's stated that Gryffindor haven't won the Quidditch cup for 7 years. It is also stated (in either PA or PS can't remember which) that they haven't won a the cup since Charlie was Seeker. In PA, Ron has already been at hogwarts for 2 years so 7-2 5, so that's 5 years between Charlie leaving Hogwarts and Ron starting Hogwarts. Add on the seven years you spend at Hogwarts 7 +5 12 so you get 12 years between Charlie starting at Hogwarts and Ron starting at Hogwarts. That's 12 years between Charlie and Ron. Since we know that Ron was born in March 1980, Charlie must have been born in 1968 or 1969. Now the twins are two school years above Ron, and Percy is two school years above the twins. That's roughly 4 years between Percy and Ron and 12- 4 8 years between Charlie and Percy (roughly: could be nearer 7 or 9 as we're using schools years).**_

**That's the guide line I go by. I got it from the Lexicon, I'm sure of it. Where did you get your info from?**


End file.
